


Made for You

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know we can’t ever truly get married, but I…” Aramis trails off, half-expecting Porthos to interrupt him.  But Porthos doesn’t – only watches him in quiet, perplexing observation.  (Coda fic for 3x10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made for You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr with the prompt, "Portamis exchanging rings secretly before Porthos returns to the front."

“I know we can’t ever truly get married, but I…” Aramis trails off, half-expecting Porthos to interrupt him. But Porthos doesn’t – only watches him in quiet, perplexing observation. Aramis fumbles – actually fumbles – and then reaches to take Porthos’ hand. There’s the smallest moment of a pause. Then he presses a ring into the center of Porthos’ palm. 

Porthos stares down at it.

“I… you don’t have to wear it,” Aramis says, quiet, when the silence stretches on for exactly two seconds, and exactly two seconds too long. “But I—”

Porthos ducks his head, his shoulders shaking. Aramis startles, reaching for him – touching those shoulders to try to steady him, unsure. 

Close enough, he realizes that Porthos isn’t crying – he’s laughing. Laughing with tears in his eyes, perhaps, making for a strange mix. But it’s definitely laughter. Disbelieving, stomach-flopping laughter. 

“Porthos?” Aramis asks, feeling even more foolish.

Porthos shakes his head, though, laughing and crying – and pushes Aramis to the wall and kisses him. When they part, Porthos places the ring on his finger, sliding it down easily. 

“Where’s yours?” Porthos asks and Aramis laughs out, delirious, feeling much like laughing-crying himself. 

He presents Porthos with the second ring and lets Porthos place it on his finger, too. Porthos laughs, a small, hiccupping sound – and ducks his head to kiss the ring and then his knuckles and then the palm of his hand.

“Now you really do have to come back,” Aramis whispers, feeling overfull. 

“I will,” Porthos vows.


End file.
